


Numbered Days

by LxNaomi



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LxNaomi/pseuds/LxNaomi
Summary: B always wondered what the numbers meant... And why A's were getting so small.





	Numbered Days

**Author's Note:**

> **Suicide Trigger Warning

B always wondered what the numbers meant.

It seemed only natural that everyone else saw them too.  That is, until his small voice quipped after them one day and all he received in return were blank stares.  He felt different and strange after that.

He never spoke of them again.

But still... he wondered.

They were everywhere and held no meaning to him.  He tried not to look at them.  

But one night in particular, he couldn't help but notice that A's numbers were especially small.  Nearly ran out.

A, his best friend.  His brother in every sense of the word, save in blood.  The small, freckled boy with the bright eyes and the charming tooth gap.  The quiet, brilliant child with a laugh only B himself could genuinely initiate.

And how B loved to make him laugh.  When he wasn't with B, A bore a timid countenance.  Almost frightened.  

B found him once, sitting and hugging his knees on the windowsill behind the heavy curtains.  He was crying.  When B climbed up to sit with him, A quickly wiped the tears from his red, round face.  B looked at him through strands of messy, black hair that always hung in his dark eyes.  They sat for a moment in awkward silence.  Then, B reached out and his long slender fingers closed around the especially small, freckled hand of his friend.  He candidly spoke only a few simple words and A's tear-streaked face brightened into a toothy grin.

And that was B to A.  The carefree spirit to his small, burdened shoulders.  The wild laughter to his quiet reservation.

But the numbers kept getting smaller.  

And on that night- the night the numbers were smallest of all- A hugged B.  He held him close and whispered, "Thank you."  And B tousled his friend's hair and laughed as he always did and asked, "What for?"  But A didn't answer.  He squeezed tightly one more time and turned to go into his room, shutting the door behind him.

And the next morning, Roger came and sat down slowly on B's bedside.  He spoke softly and sadly.

And the numbers finally made sense.


End file.
